It was not common in the past to use travelling modes as a weapon to attack or destroy targets. However, history was altered when invaders used such travelling modes as weapons. Such examples could be seen during the World War II and more recently during the Sep. 11, 2001 attack, whereby four U.S. planes hijacked by terrorists, crashed into the World Trade Center, the Pentagon and a field in Pennsylvania. Since then, it has become a major threat that aircrafts are used as weapons by terrorists or hijackers. Various security measures have been taken to reduce the risk of using aircrafts as weapons. However, it is also possible that similar situation could occur if ships or vessels or submarines are used as weapons for targeting and destroying other ships, vessels or submarines at sea, ports, navy bases or coastal townships. The situation could worsen because most vessels or ships or submarines nowadays are loaded with a huge amount of flammable material such as fuel, chemicals, nuclear reactors and the like. The damage done by such method of using ships, vessels or submarines as weapons for targeting and destroying desired targets would undoubtedly be catastrophic and unavoidable if no steps are taken.
Therefore, if such vessels, ships, submarines and the like articles are used as weapons to destroy desired targets, then it is necessary to either stop or alter direction of such said intruding vessels, ships, submarines or the like article to avoid the planned destruction. Any methods of stopping or altering the direction of such intrusion must be executed carefully and swiftly. There are a number of prior art documents which describes such execution but yet are not relevant to the present invention. The purpose of describing said prior art documents in this application is merely for the purpose of research and discussion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,870 (hereinafter referred as '870) teaches a vehicle launch assembly to launch a torpedo with a plurality of gas generators held therein. Further to this, the said '870 discloses that the said gas generators are automotive air bag inflators, which are probably used to propel the said torpedo at a desired direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,669 (hereinafter referred as '669) teaches a torpedo relative position measuring system. The said '669 further discloses that the invention includes an active sonar system and a passive magnetic system, both coupled to computing apparatus which operates in response to a set of stored computer programs, all located in the torpedo for homing in on a ferrous target. At long ranges and mid ranges, the torpedo is directed to the target by the sonar system, while at near ranges the magnetic system determines the x, y, z, relative position coordinates between the target and the torpedo in accordance with a calibrated stored magnetic model of the target and numerical solution of the non-linear equations linking the targets magnetic field, as measured at the torpedo, with the targets relative position. Guidance Information derived there from is then fed to the torpedo's guidance system. With the magnetic system providing the relative position of the target at close range, the torpedo's normal guidance system can readily steer the torpedo to a desired hit point on the target.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,895 (hereinafter referred as '895) teaches method and apparatus for guiding an acoustic torpedo toward a ship selected as target which, as a defense against torpedoes drags noise generating decoys (so-called disturbance generators) wherein the torpedo is acoustically guided toward the noise source having the greatest noise level for the torpedo. This patent further discloses that as the torpedo approaches the noise source a check is made to detect the presence of a wake, and after detection of a wake in the immediate vicinity of the noise source during passage of the torpedo underneath the noise source, a check is made for the minimum expanse of the noise source in the vertical and travelling direction of the torpedo. The torpedo is set to search for a further noise source if no wake is detected or if a wake is detected in the vicinity of the noise source but a predetermined minimum expanse for the noise source is not detected. In short, this patent teaches a means of creating a disturbance to a launched torpedo and forcing the said torpedo to follow and target the source of the disturbances rather than any earlier targeted ship.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,714,845 (hereinafter referred as '845) teaches a method and apparatus for directing a pursuing vehicle, such as a torpedo, on an intercept trajectory from a launching vehicle to a target vehicle with evasion capabilities. This patent further discloses that the target vehicle is alerted to pursuing vehicle at the time that the pursuing vehicle enables its seeker. Models of the pursuing vehicle and evading target provide proposed trajectories based upon various environmental considerations. A guidance system uses estimates of initial operating parameter solutions for the pursuing vehicle, such as gyro angle, intercept time and run-to-enable time, to begin a convergent, iterative process that defines final operating parameter solutions from which the guidance parameters are determined and transferred to the pursuing vehicle at launch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,652 (hereinafter referred as '652) teaches a means for enhancing the maneuverability, speed, survivability, and targeting accuracy of a torpedo moving below the surface of a body of water. According to this patent, ultrasonic vibrations are set-up at the exterior of the torpedo hull, using controlled piezoelectric crystals to generate the vibrations in the 5-50 KHZ and 5-30 KW frequency and power ranges. This patent further discloses ways for operating the piezoelectric crystals to steer the hull without need for mechanically moving parts such as flaps or fins.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,774 and 2003/0051652 (hereinafter referred as '774 and '1652) teaches an apparatus and methods for protecting ships and harbours from attack from other vessels. A barrier, fence or obstruction is constructed around the ship or harbour to be defended, either floating on the surface above and/or beneath the surface of the water. When a boat attempts to force its way through the barrier, the barrier uses the momentum of the vessel against itself by using the forward momentum of the attacking vessel in such a manner as to divert, impede, stop, damage or destroy the vessel or mitigate a blast from a vessel. The barrier may be active or passive. Also, a constructed wall of water can be provided to stop, destroy or disable a vessel attempting to go through the wall. In other words, both patents disclose a method of stopping, destroying or disabling an invading ship, particularly small sized ship from the target. Nevertheless, both inventions surely appear to have numerous flaws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,624 (hereinafter referred as '624) teaches an aerodynamic braking arrangement for projectile components which are to be salvaged, such as detonators. This patent also discloses that the invention further consist of a drag parachute having a high air-resistance index and of cables which connect the projectile components with the parachute. The drag chute is formed as a brake basket which consists of two cup-shaped tops at the ends thereof constituted of metal or plastic material, which are separated from each other along the axial direction of the projectile through the intermediary of at least one space formed of metal or plastic material, wherein the cables are fastened to one of the tops.
All the above-mentioned prior art consist on some disadvantages as they are all designed to stop or destroy any launched weapon and not the source of launch. Some of the prior art inventions as described above use quite primitive approach to avoid an attack, which in return could be a disaster
Any discussion of documents, devices, acts or knowledge in this specification is included to explain the context of the invention. It should not be taken as an admission that any of the material forms a part of the prior art base or the common general knowledge in the relevant art in Singapore or elsewhere on or before the priority date of the disclosure and claims herein. All statements as to the date or representation as to the contents of these documents is based on the information available to the applicant and does not constitute any admission as to the correctness of the dates or contents of these documents.
Therefore, in light of the above-mentioned disadvantages, it is an object of the present invention to introduce an apparatus and method to alter the direction on an article which maybe travelling fast and with large momentum to avoid any collision or planned destruction. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an external steering means to alter the original trajectory of an article to a desired direction.